forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9: Esh-Ban's Gambit/Supports
Rachel and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': Rachel, let me ask you something. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': How do...did you know my sister? *'Rachel': Why do you ask? *'Knifez': I figured you must have known her pretty well if you were brave enough to infiltrate the castle alone and try to save her. *'Rachel': And you're not wrong. A few years ago when I was living on the streets, without a job or home to speak of, May came to me and, oddly enough, invited me out to lunch. *'Knifez': Oh really? *'Rachel': Yep. After the meal was over, she gave me this huge bag of money. I turned my life around with that money and I owe it all to her. When I heard she'd been captured, I knew I had to try to save her. I'm so sorry I couldn't. *'Knifez': It's alright. You tried your hardest and that's what matters to me. *'Rachel': And it's not like I gave up after I couldn't. It was the least I could do to join you guys. *'Knifez': And we appreciate it. *'Rachel': Great! Sarah and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': You keep looking at me like you want to say something. Is it my ears? It’s always my ears with people. *'Sarah': No, I was just trying to figure out how something as majestic as a dragon could be locked away in such a small body. *'Maggie': Are you treating me like a child? Seriously? *'Sarah': Was that what I said? *'Maggie': …Nope, guess not! *'Sarah': Do people usually do that? *'Maggie': Any time I start trying to strike up conversation, that’s usually the first thing that gets called to attention. Boooooring, am I right? *'Sarah': You definitely are right. I’m just curious about how you’ve managed to stay so small and compact across the years. *'Maggie': Because I’m built this way? *'Sarah': It’s not a question I expect an answer to. I like that one, though. You are definitely built that way. *'Maggie': Hey, where are you going! *'Sarah': To go compare my mental image of your dragon form to my wyvern. *'Maggie': Oh! I get it…she must be jealous that I’m able to be me and dragon me, while her mount’s only a dragon! Silly Sarah! Julius and George C Support *'Julius': Hey, George! You're magic, right? *'George': Uh, I use magic, yes. Why? *'Julius': And you like to curse people, yeah? *'George': There is no greater pleasure in my life. *'Julius': So uh, I was wondering...do you think maybe you could curse me to be great with the ladies? *'George': ...What? *'Julius': You know. Just work some magic and whip up a curse that makes it so that all my endeavors with the girls are fruitful. *'George': Julius, I, uh, don't think you understand what a curse is. *'Julius': What do you mean? *'George': You can't curse people with good things. That's like, the exact opposite of a curse. I can't do that. *'Julius': Well damn. Guess it's back to relying on my dashing good looks and charming personality. *'George': Were you not confident in those? *'Julius': Oh, I was! I was just thinking that you could always use insurance. *'George': Uh, huh....weirdo. Julius and Kate B Support *'Julius': Oh, hello Kate! Are you here to watch me dance again? *'Kate': Sorta. *'Julius': What do you mean sorta? Are you taking me up on that priv— *'Kate': N-O. No. The end. Forever. And even after that. Yours truly and all. *'Julius': Okay, okay... I get it. So what are you here for? *'Kate': I was...actually wondering if you could teach me how to dance. *'Julius': Wha—are you serious? *'Kate': Yes. I always wished I was more graceful while I was growing up, and I think learning to dance would go a long way in helping improve my balance. Then I'll be more effective in combat. *'Julius': That does sound like a valid point. I'm not a very good teacher, but what the hell. Let's give it a shot. First, though, you should probably take off all that armor. With all that weighing you down, you won't be able to keep up. *'Kate': But it makes me feel safe. *'Julius': Come on, Kate. I don't have all day. *'Kate': Oh, alright. Fine. ... *'Julius': Well, that could have gone better. *'Kate': Could have gone better?! That was a fucking disaster! *'Julius': I wouldn't say disaster. *'Kate': I ripped into no fewer than three tents and I tripped and fell into a lance. *'Julius': But you got patched up! *'Kate': God, I'm so not cut-out for this dancing thing. Sorry for wasting your time. *'Julius': Kate, wait, come back!! ...Huh. Signele and Kjeld B Support *'Kjeld': Okay, I've tried my hand at making friends. *'Signele': Great! And? *'Kjeld': It didn't quite work out. I think everyone's got the same mindset that I do. That I'm leaving as soon as Esh-Ban is dead, so what's the point? *'Signele': There's lots of points! *'Kjeld': Uh, huh. Let's leave it at nothing's gonna happen, alright? *'Signele': Ugh, fine! ...Why are you so obsessed with killing Esh-Ban, anyway? *'Kjeld': You're still not gone. *'Signele': Tell me! *'Kjeld': I just want him to face justice. *'Signele': But why him? What did he do to you? *'Kjeld': Nothing, but everyone who does wrong must face the consequences. *'Signele': ...I'm not even this into killing him, and I'm the one he's done wrong to. Is there something else about this? *'Kjeld': Nope. It's just my job. *'Signele': ...Oh, now I'm sad. *'Kjeld': Why? *'Signele': Wait. Could it be that you had friends from The Domain? *'Kjeld': No. I've never stepped foot off the continent. *'Signele': Do you even care about all the lives he took?! *'Kjeld': What? Of course I— *'Signele': How can you possibly care? You just want to kill him because your paycheck demands it! You don't even care that my family and friends all died because of him!! You disgust me! *'Kjeld': Signele, wait! Come back! ...Oh dear. Signele and Joos A Support *'Joos': I'm glad we've come to an understanding. *'Signele': You don't trap rabbits, I don't trap humans. I guess that's as close to an understanding as we can get. *'Joos': Well, I'd kind of like to understand a bit better. *'Signele': What do you mean? *'Joos': Well...are you okay with this getting personal for a sec? *'Signele': Go for it and keep in mind you're dangerously close to my question limit. *'Joos': Right...Why did you care so much about that first rabbit? It was a rabbit and you're very much a Taguel. There's not a whole lot there except for the fact that your beast form vaguely resembles a rabbit. Does that make sense? *'Signele': I understand what you mean. I guess I should start by saying The Domain was very, very different from Waydrn. The people, the species, and especially the wildlife. You see, we were very one with nature. Even the humans would live peacefully with nature instead of shoving it to the side like humans in Waydrn, Tost and Frar do. To put it simply: we just lived there. We didn't own the place. *'Joos': I see. *'Signele': Because of that, there were many animal species that thrived that this continent has never even heard of. *'Joos': Like? *'Signele': Ever heard of a dodo bird? *'Joos': What the hell is that? *'Signele': Exactly!! We had all sorts of animals that don't live here. The only animal that lived in The Domain that also lives here is the rabbit. Fact that I'm a Taguel aside, I like rabbits because...they're the only thing I have left of my home. *'Joos': Oh. I'm so sorry. If I had known... *'Signele': It's fine. There was no way for you to know. *'Joos': I'm deeply sorry, Signele. Please don't cry. *'Signele': Nope, too late! I'm crying... *sniffle* about as hard as I'll allow myself right now. *'Joos': Here, bring it in. hugs make everything better. *'Signele': Thanks, Joos. *'Joos': No problem, apex predator. Joos and DJ A Support *'DJ': Joos, I've been looking all over for you. *'Joos': Are you trying to initiate a moment with me again? *'DJ': No no, gods no. I was actually going to ask for a sparring match. *'Joos': Wait, really? Why? *'DJ': I couldn't help but notice—and you must forgive my rudeness—that your sword arm's gotten a tad bit flabby. *'Joos': Y-you think? *'DJ': Yeah. I think you've been relying too heavily on the usage of magic, so I want to show you a thing or two. *'Joos': Well, I have been over-using my tomes...okay, let's do it. *'DJ': Awesome. Now come at me, you pokey little flab biscuit! *'Joos': What...what did you just call me? *'DJ': It's a tactic to make you angry and try harder during the match. *'Joos': It just makes me...confused. *'DJ': Oh...uh, en garde! *'Joos': Whoa! … *'DJ': Whew. Good job out there today. You're getting your rhythm back! *'Joos': Heh, thanks. So why the sudden shift? From “moments” to training. *'DJ': Oh, no reason. I just want to look out for the well-being of my tactician. Besides, I've been thinking and I realized that if it's my destiny to have...moments with any of the Shepherds, I should let them happen on their own and not try to force them. *'Joos': Good thinking. *'DJ': See? I can listen to my tactician. I'm much more than a pretty face. *'Joos': I know. *'DJ': I also have a sweet body and— *'Joos': I'll take your word for it on that one. Now hit the showers. Alone. DJ and Chase S Support *'DJ': There you are, Chase. *'Chase': Uh, hi DJ. *'DJ': What's wrong? *'Chase': Uh, nothing. Is everything okay with you? *'DJ': Not exactly. *'Chase': Oh no! What's wrong? *'DJ': I hate to retread old ground here, but you've been avoiding me, haven't you? *'Chase': Why would I do that? *'DJ': I don't know, but you have been. For a little while now. Every time I've tried to find you, you've said you're busy with something else and left. I hate to sound whiny, but it's sort of worrying me. *'Chase': Oh, right...I have been doing that, haven't I? *'DJ': Yeah. So is everything okay? *'Chase': Yeah, everything's okay. *'DJ': So what's been going on? Do you not want to be my friend anymore, is that it? *'Chase': Oh absolutely not! That's not it at all. It's just...I'm nervous. *'DJ': You're nervous this time? Why? *'Chase': Uh, well...I've been avoiding you because there's something...big I want to ask you, but I don't know how...exactly...to ask it. *'DJ': I'm following. Surely it can't be that big of a deal, though. *'Chase': It...kind of is. A big enough deal that I...went out and got this. *'DJ': Oh my, what a lovely ring. *'Chase': I'm sure you could find better, but... *'DJ': Ah, are you planning to propose to someone? *'Chase': Uh...yes. *'DJ': Oh, who is it? Is it Grace? Or maybe Florence? It's not that bunny girl, is it? Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that...what would the babies look like? *'Chase': It's not a girl. *'DJ': Oh, a boy, then! Is it Knifez? Or maybe Joos? He and I have had a moment, so I don't think it would be an easy task to divert his attention away from m— *'Chase': IT'S YOU. *'DJ': ...What? *'Chase': I want to propose to you! I've been avoiding you because I really want to ask you to marry me! But I haven't because I know you're royalty and would never settle on a lousy sellsword like myself!! *'DJ': … *'Chase': *pant, pant* *'DJ': You alright? *'Chase': I'm done... *'DJ': Good. So that means you can give me that ring and we can get married. *'Chase': ...What? *'DJ': That's a yes, Chase. I'll be glad to spend the rest of my days at your side. *'Chase': Even if I'm just a lowly sellsword? *'DJ': No matter your profession. ...Chase? You're crying. *'Chase': I'm just so...happy! *'DJ': Awe. Bring it in. Come on, let's hug it out. *'Chase': But what about giving people ideas? *'DJ': I'm okay with giving people ideas if they're the right ones. *'Chase': Heh, good point. Category:Supports